1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multipart component having a connecting seam. More particularly, the invention relates to the multipart component for a lighting unit and a method for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For multipart components having a connecting seam between a transparent first part and a second part, a known problem is that the connecting seam can be seen by an observer. If the transparent part represents a visible side of the component in accordance with requirements, the connecting seam is often objectionable and detracts from the overall appearance of the component.
For lighting units of motor vehicles, which represent an example of such multipart components, such a connecting seam between an external lamp, i.e., light diffuser, and the reflector part is particularly objectionable in the lighting unit, since the high-quality appearance of the lighting unit is impaired by a non-uniform connecting seam in the field of vision of the observer. This is particularly unacceptable when the lighting unit is a part of an expensive product such as a motor vehicle. The circumferential connecting seam is located in the edge region of the lighting unit. To laminate the connecting seam, a matching strip-like cover made of a covering material, a plastic layer, for example, is therefore applied to the exterior of the transparent cover. This is laborious, and this cover may be damaged after the lighting unit or vehicle has been used for some time.